1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal-based composite having good wear resistance, being capable of reducing wear of its mating parts and including aluminum as a major component. The metal-based composite can be applied to cylinder blocks, pistons or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional engineering technique relating to metal-based composites, a metal-based composite has been known which is made, as disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication (KOKOKU) No. 5-24,212, by compositing an aluminum-based metallic matrix with carbon fibers which are treated with an SiO gas. In the metal-based composite, as set forth in the publication, the carbon fibers are treated with an SiO gas to form SiO.sub.2 on their surface. Accordingly, a molten aluminum is inhibited from reacting with the carbon fibers and from forming Al.sub.4 C.sub.3. Thus, a metal-based composite of high strength can be produced. However, the publication does not discuss sliding characteristics of the metal-based composite.
When a metal-based composite for application to sliding parts is prepared by mixing ceramic particles, discontinuous fibers or the like, the mating parts are fiercely attached and so it wears them increasingly.